Her Songs Still Play In My Head
by Eatallthecake
Summary: Memories. Devastation. Death. Will there be love? A cool story I have wanted to write for a wile now, just didn't have the time. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I am about to tell you a story about two boys. Two boys who were destined to meet, but never could. Two boys who fell, but not for love.**

 **You probably don't understand what this means, but trust me. You will.**

 ***Disclaimer* I do not own anyone in this story...**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1...The Song...**_

I opened my eyes to the sound of my brother playing the piano downstairs. He loved the piano, just like I did. When I was a baby, my mother always hummed her favorite songs to me, and then played them on the piano when I was older. I am fairly good at the piano, but I had forgotten most of the songs she taught me when...when she died. I got out of bed, got dressed and went downstairs. My father was making eggs and bacon. It was a Saturday so we would be going out to a movie tonight.

"Good morning Dan. Sleep well?" My brother asked, looking up from the keys.

"Mhhhm i guess" I yawned, flopping down on the couch. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV to see what was on. Nothing much. Just the usual.

"Breakfast." My father yelled from the kitchen. We went to the table and ate our food. We had the usual conversation, when it hit me...the memory.

Ever sense my mother died, I have had these memories. She used to write music for a company and she would spend hours at the piano pounding out songs over and over, making all these adjustments. I would watch her hands and was able to play some of the songs too, but when she left us the pain was too much, and I forgot. Randomly, something will remind me of her and I will remember a song, and have a strong urge to play it. It's strange, I know. Sometimes I think it's her telling me to keep going, but at the same time...I feel like she's calling me. She wants me to visit her, and see what she's up to. See how she has been...see me.

"Dan...You have that look...go play!" My brother got excited. I walked over to the piano. It was old like I remember it looking, but not like I remembered it. Why did it look so weird all of the sudden? I sat down and started playing the song. **(A/N - The song he played is called _Edge of Life,_ by Myuuji)**

When I was done playing, I looked over and expected to see smiles like usual...but was greeted with puzzled looks from my brother, and worried looks from my father.

"I don't remember that song...but I was pretty young then..." My bother went back to eating.

"Dan, may I speak to you in private?" My dad stood up, and walked over to his office.

I followed, confused. Did I do something wrong? Did I play the song wrong?

"Dad what's wrong?" I asked when we got to the room. He pulled me inside and shut the door...then locked it?

"Daniel. I have never ever in all my years living with your mother have ever heard that song ever before. What were you hearing in your head? Why do you know it?" He was scared. His voice was shaking...

"Wait...you have never heard that song before? Ever?" I stared at him in astonishment. He never heard it before, yet I remembered it? Was that a song she showed to me, when we were home alone?

"No I have never heard that song before. You didn't answer my question, where did you hear this song?" He waited for my answer, but I didn't have one...

"Dad...Stop fooling around. I know you have heard that song before and you just want me to be scared. Now if you don't mind I will go back to my food. " I walked to the door, unlocked it and walked back to the kitchen table. Why was he trying to scare me? I mean...we all know that song. I remember watching her play it while I was sitting in that chair by the table. Aching her red hair sway with the movem-

"Holy shit..." I stopped dead in my tracks. Mom didn't have red hair...

* * *

 **Plot twist - the mom was Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail.**

 **JK. But really. I know you want to know who played the song, and also when Phil and Dan meet. Trust me you probably will want me dead by the end of this story. No spoilers, sorry.**

 **Please feel free to go crazy on grammar stuffs, and tell me how i did. I don't care if you hate me or love me, the only way you can show it is by telling me how I did.**

 **\- I am going to put quotes here because I like quotes:**

 _ **~Don't waste your time, or time will waste you... Muse**_

 _ **~Let go of the past and fall for the future...**_

 _ **~Eat all the cake...**_

 ** _~Yellow is evil so don't drink your piss... The on and only PEWDIEPIE_**

 ** _~People are too worried about themselves to notice how you look. When they do notice, it's because they are confident or jealous..._**

 **Plz comment,**

 ** _\- Emi_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back,**

 **after that first chapter you probably don't really know what's going on but let me tell you a story to clear things up...**

 **There once was a boy. A boy who had a talent no one else had. The talent to see the future. More like a power, but he didn't like to be different...so he told himself it was just a talent.**

 **This boy was worth a lot of money so people were after him. People wanted to turn him in, and get rewards, but no one knew who he was because he was so quiet and good at being unnoticed.**

 **Until one day in the park...**

 **...He met someone who could see the past...**

 **She was a kind woman who was looking for someone else like her. She could see people's past without them telling anyone, and she could see things that went unnoticed. Like the power to see the future.**

 **Because the boy remembered what he saw, she could see it too. The two became secret friends, and she invited him inside.**

 **"I will play a song for you" She smiled. The woman played a song, and the boy started to get sleepy.**

 **The woman carried him down some stares and put him in a dark room, telling him everything was going to be okay now.**

 **He was scared. Wouldn't his mother worry? He listened to the sounds of the song she played and stayed put for a long time.**

 **She didn't give him any food...**

 **She didn't give him any water...**

 **She didn't stop playing the piano.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 **"Darling I am sure they are going to find him. I am positive of it." The man stroked his wife's cheek, wiping tears away at the same time. Their son had disappeared a few days ago.**

 **"But what if they don't?! Even worse what if they find his body?!" She broke down into more tears and fell to the floor...**

 **That night she went looking for her son. She had just had a baby, so this was all just too much for her. She needed her son back.**

 **That's when she heard something strange.**

 **A piano...in the middle of the night.**

 **A house with no lights on.**

 **She went to the door, and knocked. She didn't want this person disturbing the neighbors.**

 **The door opened revealing a small girl with no mouth.**

 **The woman's heard dropped...what happened to her...?**

 **There was an old lady at the piano in the center of the room, playing a song. She seemed to get to the end, but just started playing it again.**

 **"Excuse me?" The woman asked**

 **The old lady stopped playing, and looked up.**

 **"What do you want?" She hissed at the door.**

 **" I was wondering why you are playing your piano this late, and I also have a question for you. Have you seen this boy recently?" She held up her phone, showing the lady a picture of her son.**

 **"Yes." she smirked.**

 **"WHERE IS HE?! THAT'S MY SON!" The mother ran to the old lady.**

 **The old lady pointed to a door. The woman ran to the door and slamed it open, ran down the stares, and saw many more doors. Each door had a sign on it.**

 _ **Lily - ice**_

 ** _Mei - fire_**

 ** _Sophia - sees death before it happens_**

 ** _Layla - Kills people at the touch_**

 ** _Joey - Sees the dead_**

 ** _Jake - Sees but has no eyes_**

 ** _Dan - Sees the future_**

 **The woman stared at the door. Dan...her baby boy was right on the other side...**

 **She opened the door...**

 **"Mummy?"**

* * *

" **We are all sad about the death of your mother Dan. We really wish it never happened." All the adults were saying**

 **"How are you doing?"**

 **"We all will miss her"**

 **Dan didn't care who was talking to him. There was something distracting going on.**

 **There was a woman playing a song.**

 **An old woman...**

 **She looked oddly familiar, and this song sounded a lot like something he had heard before...His mother used to play songs for him so maybe it was this one.**

 **But she wrote all her songs...**

 **How did this old lady know his mother's song?**

 **"Who is that" He pointed to the old women, getting his dad's attention.**

 **"I don't know. Someone must have invited her to play the piano. It is quite beautiful isn't it? I have never heard this song before..."**

 **Dan got scared and ran inside.**

 **He didn't get out of bed for 3 weeks...**

 **And didn't eat any food**

 **Didn't drink any water...**

 **The doctors said he had some memory loss because of the grief he was experiencing. He wouldn't remember anything a year before the kidnapping and the death.**

 **No one knew who had taken him**

 **Or how his mother died... and why her eyes were found in a jar sitting on Dan's brother's windowsill.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope that cleared things up for y'all.**

 **Don't go yet though, that is not the end.**

 **There is still more to the story that I have not told you. Don't worry you will know soon enough.**

* * *

I woke up on the couch, and heard the sound of the rain falling. I looked at the time.

"Fuck..." I sighed, seeing that Dad would be home soon.

I hated my dad. It was the same every night. Mom leaves, Dad gets drunk, and takes all his anger out on me. It usually starts with me trying to be quiet in my room, but he somehow can hear me do everything and gets mad, and then the alcohol kicks in...and that's when the hitting starts.

"Phil, I am going to leave now. You okay?" My mother knows what my dad does. She doesn't care...

"Yeah I am fine." I lied. I was scared...just like all the other nights.

"See you around midnight then." She left...I was home alone. for another 5 minuets. I could easily sneak out now...should I? No he will hurt me more tomorrow...

"I'm gonna do it." I said to the fish on the bookshelf. I talked to random things a lot because there wasn't really anyone else to talk to.

I ran up the stares and got dressed in black skinny jeans, and a _My Chemical Romance_ shirt. Then I grabbed my phone and looed at the time. he would be pulling into the driveway any minuet now...I decided to be safe and climbed out of the window leading onto the roof, and then jumped onto the deck from there, and ran over to the back path leading to Pj's house.

I knew this was basically a death wish, but it was worth it. Pj always made me feel better.

I knocked on the door to his house and was greeted by his mother who invited me to stay the night, which I gladly accepted too.

Once dinner was eaten, I started to get worried. What if he came looking for me and he hurt Pj and his family...?

"Phil? Ya okay?" Pj was staring at me. I realized I had stopped doing anything and was getting killed in Halo.

"Oh y-yea I just spaced out for a second Sorry" I quickly started attacking the aliens after me and found an energy sword lying around.

"Damn I wanted that..." Pj stared at my part of the screen.

"Hey no screen peeking" I pushed his head away and he fell off the couch. We both laughed so hard we ended up loosing and decided to watch a movie.

That's when it happened...

My phone buzzed, lighting up the room with the screen showing:

 _1 New Message - from Death_

I had named my dad Death in my phone...but this was one of those times where I really wish I had stayed home.

I opened the message...

 _Where the fuck are you I have looked everywhere now and you are not in the house. If I don't see you home by midnight, you will never see the light of day again. Get your ass here now or your mother gets it too._

I stared at the phone.

No...

He wouldn't...

But he would...

"Holy shit..." I fell back onto the bed and felt the tears sting my eyes.

"Bro...what's wrong?!" Pj urgently poked me. I handed him the phone...

"Holy fucking hell shit nuggets! What the fuck?! You need to call the police." He looked more terrified then me...

"Pj I can't..." I felt the tears fall. I was responsible for this I needed to pay the price. But I was too late.

"Hello, yes I would like to report child abuse and abusive threats, Yes..." He went on with the conversation, telling them all he had seen so far. He then stated asking me questions about weather he had ever hit me before. I nodded and his eyes widened.

"Yes he has been hit before. Phil...has he ever drawn blood?" He looked scared now. He knew my dad was weird but he didn't know it went this far.

"Yes...he has..." I whimpered. I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks. I had never known someone could be this caring to someone they didn't love...

"Oh my god...Phil has he ever...ya know..." he was pale and was leaning against the wall. I had to tell him...the people on the other line could help me...

"He won't answer." Pj said quietly. He then pressed a button and there was a voice on the other side,

"Phil can you please tell me, I need to know. This is very important so can you please tell me everything dear?" A woman was asking. I took the phone and turned off speaker phone. I had to do it...

"No I cant do this he will kill me and hurt you I can't!" I hung up and threw the phone...

"Phil!" Pj ran over to me and supported me. I couldn't see...I couldn't hear anything...I wanted it to last forever. The feeling of unconsciousness took over...it was the best feeling I had had in a while.

* * *

 **Poor Phil. What is going to happen?**

 **I hope he doesn't hear about what happened when his mother went home...**

 **Don't want to ruin the surprise of walking through the door...and seeing his father's masterpiece...**


End file.
